Changes
by GinnyPotter4
Summary: COMPLETE Draco frets over the impending Christmas Holidays. Why are these so different? HPxDM (not graphic at all, rating for implied slash)


A/n: This ficlet was inspired by the song "A Voice Within" By Christina Aguilera. As much as I hate her music, and what she stands for there are some songs by her, that I like. (ie: A Voice Within, Fighter, and Beautiful. Especially the Beautiful video!!! Guys kissing!!! W00t!!!) On with the fic...

**Title:** Changes (Oh...fear my original title skills!!!! Ohhh...)  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** G (PG if you don't like the idea of **slash**)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in the HP universe, nor do I own "A Voice Within" They belong to very, very rich people, and obviously...that I am not.

**Summery: **Draco frets over the impending Christmas Holidays...Why are these so different?

Draco Malfoy was in his Head Boy dormitory, lying on his bed dreading the impending Christmas Holliday. Draco usually enjoyed going back to Malfoy Manor for the Holliday's, but his year was very, very different.

Draco fretted over the evenings arrival at Malfoy Manor. He was going to tell his family, but more so his father, and most likely a room full of Death Eaters about being in love with his boyfriend Harry Potter, and that he was going to join the Order.

He, of course being of age, would apperate immediately back to a meeting point he, Harry, and the Weasley's had chosen as to avoid the certain death that this revelation would bring, he was going to spend the Holidays at the Order headquarters.

He and Harry had talked about his since the beginning of term. Actually they had been talking about it since they started secretly seeing each other in the beginning of sixth year.

Harry broke the news to his friend near the end of that year. They didn't take it all that well. Accusing Draco of being a Death Eater, and setting Harry up, amongst other things. Eventually they grew to accept it. After breaking the news to his friends, that summer the three of them told the rest of the Weasley clan. This had gone _much_ better than expected.

At the beginning of this term, he and Draco had seriously discussed telling his family. They had settled on the first day of the Christmas Holliday.

Draco, despite outward appearances, loved Muggle music. Of course if asked, he would deny any such accusations, but nonetheless when he was alone, he would pop in any number of what Muggles called, CD's.

Draco slid slowly off his four poster, and walked quietly over to his CD player disguised as a book incase any Slytherin decided to visit. The only other person that knew about his love for Muggle music was Harry.

Draco flipped through his CD collection flipping past Dashboard Confessional, Avril Lavigne, and Evanesence. He finally chose Christina Aguilera.

He pushed the CD in and using his wand changed the track number, and the song began to play has he flopped miserably back onto his bed.

_Young girl don't cry_

_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall, ooh_

_Young girl it's alright_

_Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly, ooh_

Harry had wanted to go with him, somehow. But Draco refused. He new it was something he had to do alone, and it would be far to dangerous for Harry to come along. The last thing he wanted to do was loose the man he was risking _his_ life for, and the person who had to save the Wizarding world.

Draco looked at his watch. Only one hour until he was back at 'home', one hour until he would be free.

_When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream_

_Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems_

_No one ever wants or bothers to explain_

_Of the heartache life can bring and what it means_

This was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. Draco still loved his family. He wasn't entirely sure why yet, but he new he still did. But he loved Harry more, and was willing to do this for him. And, he mused to himself, He wouldn't be in a lifetime of service to that hypocritical, moron "Lord Moldy-Shorts" he mumbled aloud, and chuckled to himself. The nickname Harry had given the bastard amused him to no end.

_When there's no one else_

_Look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend just_

_Trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength_

_That will guide your way_

_You'll learn to begin to_

_Trust the voice within, ohh_

Draco was growing increasingly nervous. He wished he could talk to Harry, but he was already gone. Mrs.Weasley had wanted them all there the night before, and had cleared it with Dumbledore.

He would have to look into himself for strength, not that he wasn't used to this. He'd had to rely on himself for years. Draco had known from a very young age that he hadn't wanted to become a Death Eater, but had accepted it as his fate. He had never known any other option. Until that is, he began seeing more and more of Harry Potter.

_Young girl don't hide_

_You'll never change if you just run away, ooh ohh_

_Young girl just hold tight_

_Soon you're gonna see your brighter day, ohh_

He couldn't hide it from his father anymore. Both being as gay as the holiday fruit cake, and joining the Order.

Sometimes though he wished he could just run away, get away from all of this. But he loved Harry too much, and would never leave him.

He just had to keep reminding himself it would all be over by morning. In the morning he would be starting his new life as...well he didn't know... Mrs. Draco Potter, he chuckeled to himself again. _(a/n: yes, Draco is a bloody flaming bottom! Get over it!!! :oP )_

_Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed_

_It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid_

_No one reaches out a hand for you to hold_

_When you're lost outside, look inside to your soul_

Draco was scared, very scared. His future had been planed for him. He had never had to think about it before. No one was going to help him through this, except for Harry. And Draco knew he couldn't be there tonight.

_Life is a journey_

_It can take you anywhere you choose to go_

_As long as you're learning_

_You'll find all you'll ever need to know_

_(Be strong)_

_Break it_

_(Hold on)_

_You'll make it_

_(Be strong)_

_Just don't forsake it because_

_(No one can tell you what you can't do)_

_No one can stop you_

_You know that I'm talking to you_

Although Draco was scared, he was also somewhat excited. He was changing his own life, making his own decisions for once. He could go anywhere from here.

This would mean learning things over again. How to be strong, how to hold on and trust people. No one could tell him what to do anymore.

He knew, just then everything would be ok. He knew that the future was not something to be feared, but something to embrace, and cherish.

Draco looked at his watch one last time, and stood to leave the castle.

Everything was going to be alright.

_When there's no one else_

_Look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend just_

_Trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength_

_That will guide your way_

_You'll learn to begin to_

_Trust the voice within, ohh_

_FIN_

A/n: Yeah, I cut out, I think one maybe 2 of the chorus's because that would be repeditive, but other than that I think its fairly good. It's my frist attempt at slash that has ever seen the light of day. BE KIND!!!!!!


End file.
